Aria and Ezra 1 year anniversary
by nainalovespll
Summary: Aria and Ezra spend their 1 year anniversary together with the permission of her parents.


Aria's POV

I stared at my reflection in my full length mirror. Today was September 1st, the one year anniversary of Ezra and I. After all the obstacles life threw at us, I could not believe we were still together. I smiled, thinking of the day I met Ezra. We talked and made out at a bar's bathroom. When I met Ezra, I felt on top of the world. When my parents forbid me from seeing him, a part of me died. Soon my parents realized that I loved Ezra more than anything in the world, so they let us be together.

I was wearing the exact outfit I wore last year. My hair was shorter than last year, but you could not really see the difference. "Ringg!" I hear the doorbell. He must be here! I thought excitedly. I ran a comb through my wavy brunette hair before racing down the wooden stairs. I opened the main door and was greeted with the love of my life.

Ezra was wearing a black suit. His messy brown hair was brushed and his face was scrubbed. His baby blue eyes were bluer than ever. "Hey babe, you look gorgeous." He complimented me and handed me a bouquet of red roses.

"I love you," I told him for the millionth time in the past year. "I love you too," He replied with an enormous smile plastered on his face. I leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips. As soon as our lips met, I felt like I was flying. Ezra Fitz was the best kisser in the entire universe.

"Ready to go?" He asked, breaking our embrace. "Just a sec," I replied. "I have to grab my purse." With that, I turned on my heel and headed upstairs.

Ezra's POV

I watched as my gorgeous girlfriend rushed upstairs. I was so lucky to have her. I still could not believe I was her boyfriend. But more importantly, I could not believe her parents finally accepted our relationship. I loved Aria and would not be able to survive without her.

"Hello." Byron, Aria's dad said coldly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hello" I replied politely. "Look. I know I'm not your biggest fan because I'm the reason you lost your job. I just want you to understand that I only wanted to protect Aria." He said. "At first, I thought you were like me. Using Aria as a toy. But then I realized you really loved her. I just wanted to say I am sorry." He blabbered on, not giving me a chance to speak.

When he finally shut up, I said "I understand your concern for wanting to protect Aria but you should know that I would never do something that would hurt her. I love her."

Byron nodded in approval. He seemed to believe everything I said. "I know you love her. But I promise that if you hurt her, I will barge into your apartment in the middle of the night and kick your ass!"

I let out a small laugh. The protective side of Byron was funny but it terrified me a little. "If I hurt her, I will let you kick my ass," I replied.

Aria's POV

I quickly grabbed my purse and headed downstairs, I did not want to keep Ezra waiting for long. Ezra and my dad seemed to be talking about something but the conversation was over. I walked towards them, my heels clicking behind me.

"Aria!" Byron called. I turned to face him. What did he want now? I was getting really frustrated with him. Our relationship crumbled when I told him I would be with Ezra no matter what the odds. "What?" I asked.

He looked me straight in the eye and announced, "you don't have a curfew tonight. Ezra and I gaped at him. "Wait. Did you just say I had Aria for the whole night?" Ezra clarified with him. "Yes. As long as you treat her well," Byron replied. "Ok. I promise I will." Ezra said, still surprised he had me for 12 whole hours.

We left the house and as soon as we were seated in the car we started making out. I had missed Ezra so much in the past 24 hours and I could not keep my lips off his. "So, you have me for the rest of the night." I said playfully. "What are you going to do with me?" "You will have to wait and see." He said between kisses.

Within 10 minutes we were in Ezra's driveway. He parked the car and we climbed three flights of stairs, hand in hand until we reached apartment 3B. Ezra fetched his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

As soon as I caught a glimpse of the apartment, my eyes widened. Ezra had decorated the apartment beautifully. The table was neatly laid. There was a candle in the middle and a bottle of expensive wine in the corner. The bed was buried under rose petals and some more candles. The scent of lavender air fresher filled the air.

"Wow!" I gasped. I could not believe Ezra had done all of this for me. I tilted me head up to meet his gaze. "I love you." I said. "I love you more," Ezra replied before shutting the door to the apartment. This was going to be the best night of my life.


End file.
